


Earth 2

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Experience the Great War for Earth and its eventual destruction through the eyes of my OC Kevin Kiddman.F.Y. I. I will be putting my own spin on some things here & there.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter will simply be my OC's profile so you all can get a visual.

Legal Name: Kevin Kiddman.

Known Aliases: Gotham's Natal Weapon. Talon. Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defense.

Relatives: Ken Kingsman (Father). Julie Kiddman (Mother). Bruce Wayne (Surrogate Father). Selina Kyle (Surrogate Mother). Helena Kyle/Wayne (Surrogate Sister).

Affiliations: Batfamily (Member). World's Wonders (Recruit). Gotham City's Police Department (Unlisted Partner).

**Biographical Information**

Date of Birth: January 21st.

Education: Elm Elementary. Ms. Gunn's School for Wayward Boys. Brentwood Academy.

Occupation: B-List Vigilante.

Employer: Blüdhaven's Citizens. Batman (Occasionally).

Martial Status: Single (Current).

Residence: Wayne Manor. Blüdhaven, Gotham, and Metropolis apartment.

**Physical Information**

Race: Human.

Authenticity: Cacasian.

Gender: Male.

Orientation: Heterosexual.

Hair Color: Onyx Black.

Eye Color: Violet Purple.

Height: 6'3"/1.92 m

Weight: 221 lbs/100 kg  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Abilities**  
Agility: Although he is not a gymnast by any means he can still preform impressive acrobatics.

Combat: Is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant since he was trained by Gotham's Dark Knight but won't turn down blunt weapons nearby or dropped by an adversary when outnumbered.

Dexterity: His hand coordination has always been above average which allows him to wield weapons he's untrained with relative ease.

Endurance: His pain tolerance has always been insanely high for a normal human and his extensive training only heightened that.

Equipment: He owns a wide inventory of gadgets and weaponry to even the odds against Meta humans or high tech powered maniacs.

Precision: His accuracy with anything is unnaturally extrodinary and that was before he began practicing.

Reflexes: His reflexes are better than the average human which gives him the advantage against street common enemies.

Tactician: Though he prefers going head to head with opponents he won't hesitate to take a tactical approach when the situation requires it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Costume**  
Color Scheme: Onyx Black & Violet Purple.

Mask: Is laced with black Kevlar that covers the wearers entire head excluding the top. A slim and slick resemblance of a predatory bird's clawed foot is splayed across the front of the mask in the color purple.

Arm Gauntlets: Are light armored and mixed with both colors and are designed like Gotham's Dark Knight except the sharp ends are significantly smaller.

Gloves: Are black and designed to maximize the damage on the wearer's attacks.

Chestplate: Is colored all black around and forged of a light armor component to protect the wearer but not disrupt their movements.

Cape: Is colored black and drapes over the wearer's shoulders and held together by a slim and sharp 'T' the color purple which is encased inside a small black circle resting over the wearer's sternum. Is purple on the inside and is shaped like three large mountains with the middle being the tallest unlike Gotham's Dark Knight who has several small ones at an equal height.

Utility Belt: Is mixed with black and purple and has sharp designs between every pouch housing equipment.

Leg wear: Black kevlar laced pants, purple light armored leg bracers that hide the ankle up to the wearer's knees.

Footwear: Combat boots which maximize the damage on the wearer's attacks and absorb fall damage.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Weapons & Equipment**  
Cara Capsules: These contain a variety of substances from flashbangs to liquefied nitrogen.

Buzzards: Are large circular objects with Talon's emblem on them that when activated deploy four jagged blades in a right angle that can tear through other metals like butter.

Harrier Blades: These are connected to his gauntlets which can be manually extended.

Fal-Hook: Commonly referred to as "grappling guns" which are used to take user's from point 'A' to 'B' from insane lengths.

Olu Wingspan: His uniquely shaped cape also allows him to abruptly slow his descent.

Torinoko: Commonly referred to as a "smoke bomb" which are used to mask its user's location.

Ungularangs: Are oddly shaped Shurikens shaped in a 'Y' with three sharp ends topside and an even sharper point at the bottom.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Origin Story**  
Kevin grew up in poor but loving household with Garin Anders & Maddy Saunders who were brutally murdered when his father threatened to leave the criminal lifestyle behind for his girlfriend and child.

The ten year old was given to Ms. Gunn's School for Wayward Boys where he learned his street smarts and earned respect from the older boys by completing unlawful assignments for Ms. Gunn.

After three years of stealing, blackmailing, and threatening street vermin, dirty officers, and politicians to fund Ms. Gunn's establishment things become personal when rumors of the deceased Mad Dog gang returning makes its way around.

Kevin abandons Ms. Gunn's School for Wayward Boys in pursue of revenge since the Mad Dog leader Marcos Eith fell off the radar shortly after his parent's murder.

Kevin drugged Mad Dog lieutenant Rick Gord and interrogated him for information inside his basement which leads to another breaking and entering on Marlyn Perch's apartment before tracking her down at some crazy college frat party upon roughing up her guards.

After a short fist fight with some naked college graduates whose orgy was rudely interrupted the fourteen year old is forced to harm police officers in order to keep up with his target.

Kevin steals a drunk man's car keys in order to pursue Marlyn at high speeds, unfortunately the young teen is intercepted by an Suv.

Now bound to a chair in a Mad Dog drughouse Kevin is at the mercy of the man responsible for his parent's murder.

To his luck Gotham's Dark Knight arrives in time to save him from what would be a slow painful death.

In the midst of conflict Kevin escapes from his confines to pursue Marcos with one intention only.

Despite harbouring nothing but absolute hatred for the man at his mercy Kevin decides against taking his life since that would only make him a felon like his father who wouldn't want that.

Upon witnessing this Gotham's Dark Knight decides to take Kevin under his wing and adopt him in order to make a symbol of fear and justice out of him.

Six years later Kevin is a young adult known by Gotham as the prince of Gotham's equally or exceedingly handsome ward.

In between those years Kevin became Gotham's Natal Weapon shortly referred to as Talon and attended Brentwood Academy with his surrogate sister Helena.

He also discovered his true mother and father's identity and even clashed with his biological brother several times which nearly got him killed.

Further down the line he was approached by The World's Wonders and offered a position on Earth's only defense.

To this day he is continuing to fight crime in Blüdhaven as Talon and occasionally join forces with the rest of his new family in Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was insightful enough for you all. I'll have the official first chapter posted sometime this month.


	2. Responsibilities/Issue #0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Kiddman/Talon is called in by his surrogate father Bruce Wayne to babysit his sister Helena, the first official Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this keeps whoever slugs through this entertained. If not then I'll be posting chapters for my damn self lol.

_Blüdhaven, only thirty minutes away from Gotham and surprisingly it's significantly less chaotic than The Dark Knight's turf which is a good and bad thing._

A pitch black figure faintly illuminated by specks of dark purple zips through the skys via grappling gun.

_My name is Kevin Kiddman, adoptive son of Gotham's billionaire ex playboy who apparently found love with a woman fond of robbing rich assholes and cutting them across the face._

_Luckily no one but Bruce and I know that about her and vice versa she about his secret identity, otherwise he'd probably be heartbroken and dead broke to this very day._

_At the moment I'm Talon, Gotham's Natal Weapon but since I'm currently patrolling Blüdhaven I guess I'm this city's shadowed defender?_

_Nevermind me trying to come up with another catchy title for myself, this El Flamingo guy whose a big time pimp in Blüdhaven is running a hidden Brothel I'm on my way to bust. _

Talon comes crashing through the glass ceiling boots first which prompts the girls to screech at the top of their lungs and men to curse indistinctly.

Thug #1: IT'S HIM!

The frightened man had shouted while scrambling for his sidearm alongside two of his comrades while the remaining four went for the assault rifles near the fireplace positioned on the far side of the room.

_Can't have these assholes getting their hands on automatic rifles. Too many innocents in here to risk that._

Talon extracts four Ungularangs from a utility belt pouch, holding two in either hand before pitching the sharper ends into the back of the retreating quad's ankles so that they topple over face first.

The trio of thugs begin to open fire on Talon with their sidearms but were blinded a few seconds later by a thick cloud of smoke which began to irritate their eyes a disturb their lungs.

Talon uppercuts a thug onto his back, throws his heel into another's temple, and lastly shatters a collar bone with a well placed elbow before the smoke cloud dissipated.

_Vigil mode will help me locate this prick. This El Flamingo has definitely been paying off officers to leave him to his business._

The vigilante raises an arm in order to place a finger over his temple which prompts his insignia to glow a brighter purple so he could search for the target.

_Vigil mode allows me to use any vision there is to man, and analyze substances, it also grants me access to information that's restricted to normal citizens like in depth police reports and such._

Once Talon's visor highlights Flamingo in a bright purple aurora he continues further inside the Brothel stealthily taking any guards along the way who he had also spotted with the Vigil mode when active.

The vigilante was currently approaching the elevator which opens up, revealing Phosphorus Rex.

_He's a new Meta human baddie around Blüdhaven who I only encountered once before now._ _I'm guessing Flamingo figured I'd come after him and hired some authentic staff._

Rex: How about a tan Bat boy?

The C-list villain had asked while engulfing one of his hands in a steady concentration of flames which eat away at his white tuxedo.

Talon: I don't go out much during the day.

This comment had gotten an amused chcukle from Rex before he expelled an incendiary projectile towards Talon who dives over it, tucking himself into a roll upon landing.

Talon keeps his momentum and begins closing the distance between himself and Rex whose projectiles he continues to avoid.

The vigilante extracts a Cara Capsule from a pouch on held on the utility belt before jumping to his right in order to avoid a dual projectile from Rex simultaneously tossing the capsule behind his back into his opposite hand which he uses to pitch at Rex's head.

The cylinder burst open on impact which prompts liquidated nitrogen to come rushing out, extinguishing Rex's flaming skull.

Rex: ARGH! IT BURNS!

The C-list villain moaned in pain while Talon pushes off the wall with a boot forward.

Talon: This won't feel any better.

He stated before crashing into Rex's head with his boot which sends the defeated villain into the elevator wall in an unconscious state.

Talon wastes no time dwelling on his victory and exits the elevator shaft so he could Fal-Hook to grapple to the third floor of the structure where he begins to pry open the heavy elevator doors.

_I wonder if Flamingo has any other suprises waiting for me?_

Suddenly the elevator doors were opened up as if they weighed nothing and a large hand went to grab Talon around the head but luckily his insignia's sharp points protected him.

Talon jumps into the air in order to kick the large man in the chest but unfortunately both his legs were grabbed and he was swung shortly before being thrown on the opposite side of this man who Talon soon recognized as Sumo.

_Sumo. One big fucking problem! When I was younger he almost caved in my entire ribcage after catching me in a fatal bear hug. Definitely more of a threat than Rex if you were to ask me. _

Sumo: Longtime since we seen one another Talon.

Talon: I finally get to repay you for breaking three of my ribs.

The C-lister then charges at the downed vigilante with a battle cry in an effort to pummel but fortunately Talon used his hands to propel himself backwards into the air where his boots meet steel.

Without a moment of hesitation Talon pushes off his post to deliver a flying knee to Sumo's head which forces the large man into a stumble animation.

Once Sumo recovers he throws a fist forward aimed at Talon's head but the vigilante ducks underneath it before retaliating with two blows to Sumo's stomach which only bounce off harmlessly.

_Right! I forgot about his fat practically serving as armor when it comes to blows._

Sumo laughs before reaching out to grab Talon but he dashes backwards and just as swiftly moves in with a spin on a set of toes in order to deliver a vertical kick to the top of Sumo's head which puts the large man on his hands and knees.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity Talon steps over top of Sumo's head to spring off of, performing a backflip in the air before descending upon Sumo with a devastating axe handle which throws the man's head into the concrete harshly which knocks him unconscious.

Talon turns his attention back to the objective before kicking down a door to reveal the man wearing a flamingo mask and hideous pink tuxedo.

Talon: El.

The vigilante addressed his target rather casual despite everything but that didn't soothe the C-lister at all and in fact did the exact opposite.

Flamingo: Surely we can work something out Talon.

The man had spoke with his hands held in front of him fearfully.

Talon: Why would I ever compromise with someone who orchestrates a child trafficking ring?

Flamingo: Uh...well...I just think may-AH!

Before Flamingo could even process what was going on his head had was put forcibly through a window positioned behind him.

Talon yanks Flamingo inside to slam his head over the wooden desk, the man's arm pressed behind his back at a painful angle.

Talon: You're going to turn yourself in by tonight El.

Flamingo: W-what if I-AH FUCK!

He cut himself off with a pained cry when Talon had twisted his arm even further.

Talon: Then I'll break both your arms, _permanently_.

With that being said Talon dislocates Flamingo's arms which extracts a sharp cry of pain from the man's lips.

Upon rolling on the floor for a few minutes groaning in pain he cracks open an eye to discover Talon had vanished without a trace of sound.

Flamingo: Fucking maniac...

** Several Hours Later **

A young man was approaching Wayne Manor's doorstep, once there he rings the doorbell before waiting patiently for a certain someone to answer.

_Bruce couldn't have wait to call a meeting? It's too early to discuss important shit! _

The front door opens up to reveal

_Alfred Pennyworth. A grandfather figure I never had for sure but way cooler. This man use to be a fucking spy and is seventy going on eighty and still looks young as fuck. Someone has found the fountain of youth and he better spill the beans when I begin to wrinkle._

Alfred: Ah. Master Kevin.

The old brit had greeted the noirette in a pleased tone of voice with a face to match that emotion.

Kevin: Hey Al. Any clue why Bruce needs to see me?

The noirette had asked between a yawn into a balled fist as Alfred leads him inside the mansion.

Alfred: I do not sir. You will have to ask him for yourself. And would you entertain the idea of coffee master Kevin?

The British butler had wondered after taking notice of Kevin's fatigued state.

Kevin: I'll pass on the caffeine offer. So how're Selina and Helena doing?

Alfred: Exceptionally well. Helena has missed you dearly and Selina your verbal antics.

The noirette chuckles at Alfred's response, perfectly able to visualize both of his family members dealing with his absence.

Kevin: The woman always was more excepting of my colorful lango. I'll make it up to Helena with an all nighter movie marathon. Where are they anyway?

Alfred: Returning from their trip to Metropolis as we speak. Helena is well acquainted with mister Kent's niece.

Kevin: A girl's night out in Metropolis. I hope she enjoyed herself.

Bruce's office was within arms reach so Alfred opens it for Kevin who gives a nod of appreciation before stepping inside.

Gotham's ex playboy was sitting behind his expensive wooden desk with his eyes meeting Kevin's expectantly.

Kevin: Been awhile.

The noirette had commented while plopping down in the available chair after Alfred shut the door.

Bruce: It has only been a month.

Kevin: You're clearly not missing my face. Why call me in?

Bruce: I'll be off world for awhile with Clark and the rest.

Kevin: And you want me to look over Gotham?

The noirette had assumed while sitting back in his seat with a leg resting over the other.

Bruce: More importantly I need you to watch over Helena.

This caught Kevin completely off guard, he raises an eyebrow at Bruce whose face remained stoic as always.

_Only Selina can get a smile out of this man made of stone. Wonder how different things would be if it was just Alfred and Bruce in the manor when I arrived? I imagine it'd be a pretty solemn place for a fourteen year old. Initially I didn't want a family only to fight crime but Helena was too damn adorable and Selina actually gave a fuck. _

Kevin: Uh...I thought that was one of Alfred's duties.

The man closed his eyes to release a sign, clearly bothered by something.

Bruce: While I was away in June Selina took it upon herself to expose Helena to the crime fighting world.

Kevin: Really?! That's fucking awesome! Looks like the entire family is full of badasses

This excitement only earned him a glare from Bruce which prompts the noirette to shrink slightly.

Bruce: I know while I'm gone Selina will continue to take Helena on patrol despite me being against it. Accompany them on patrol to make sure she stays out of trouble.

_A reasonable request I guess. I can't believe Helena is actually knocking bad guys down on their asses at night. It's so surreal._

Kevin: How long has she been active as...

The noirette trailed off hoping Bruce would fill the void with what he knew.

Bruce: Two weeks as Robin. They've been disrupting any trafficking rings in Gotham.

Kevin: Robin huh...I remember when you tried to get me to wear that getup.

The noirette had said with a chuckle which caused the corner of Bruce's lips to curve upwards to a slight agree.

Bruce: That day Lucius and I found out the hard way you dislike anything bright on you.

Kevin: Yea. I'm glad it has found a suitor. I can't wait to see Helena in it.

The Wayne head's face reverts back to its serious nature at the mention of his daughter.

Bruce: Do you understand your responsibilities while I'm away Kevin.

Kevin: Kinda hard not to. I'll get the shit kicked outta me in a _"friendly"_ spar session if anything happens to Helena.

Bruce narrows his eyes at the younger male who he felt wasn't treating the situation properly.

The noirette signs before hardening his face to appear the most sincere he has been in awhile.

Kevin: Yes. I do.

This seemed to satisfy Bruce who gives a nod of acknowledgement.

Bruce: Good. Then I have nothing more to say besides welcome back to the manor.

The Wayne head had said the last two words with genuine look of happiness.

Kevin: Good to be back even if it's just temporarily. How long will you be gone?

Bruce: I don't know. Just promise me you'll keep Helena safe.

Something about his tone of voice scared Kevin and he had a sneaking suspicion Bruce didn't expect to make it back home alive.

Kevin: I will Bruce. Everyone here can take care of themselves but I promise you they'll be safe with me watching over them.

Bruce: Then I'll hold you to it.

Kevin: I know you had to have had this conversation with Alfred but what about Selina?

Bruce: I'll inform her before I leave.

The noirette laughs for several seconds straight which earns him an inquiring look from Bruce.

Kevin: Clever. That way there's a zero chance you won't recieve a parting gift.

It didn't take the world's greatest detective long to decifer Kevin's meaning.

Bruce: Watch yourself Kevin.

The Wayne head had warned the younger male with a guilty look etched on his facial features.

Kevin: Hey hey! No judgement here I'd do the same shit especially if my wife and I had a heated disagreement about our child.

Bruce wasn't humored by Kevin's words but before he could get a word out his office door was thrown open and Kevin's neck was seized by a pair of arms from behind.

Helena: Finally you're back!

Kevin: Helena? Hi.

The noirette addressed the girl trying to steal his oxygen and succeeding slowly but surely.

Bruce: Helena I told you about barging in my office.

He had scolded his daughter after a sign of annoyance, this wasn't Helena's first time and it wouldn't be her last.

Helena: Sorry dad.

The Wayne heiress apologized without a trace of sincerity as Selina enters the room.

Selina: Hello badger.

The vixen had greeted Kevin with a pat on the head while Helena finally released him.

_She nicknamed me badger since she found fourteen year old me cute but vicious as well when I got upset or felt threatened. I guess the name stuck and honestly I don't mind it at all despite not being a kid anymore._

Kevin: 'Sup Selina. How was your girl's night out in Metropolis?

Selina: It was miles more eventful than here with you away doing big boy things in Blüdhaven.

Helena: Yes! Ms. Lane is so chill. She let Kara and I-

Selina: Now now kitten don't say such things in the prescence of your father.

The vixen reminds her daughter who puts a hand over her mouth upon remembering where she stood, Kevin chuckles at that.

Bruce: What did you allow her to do?

In response to the serious question his wife turns away from the children to stalk towards her husband.

Selina: Miss me dear?

She had asked her husband in a provocative manner which reminded Kevin of why he envied Bruce a bit.

_She's technically my mother but damn...I'm gonna just leave it at that and not ramble on internally about how sexy Selina is._

Alfred: I believe the adults would like some privacy.

_Considering office sex is definitely about to go down in a few minutes whether we leave or not I'm with you Alfred._

Kevin: I have no reason to be here anyway.

The noirette had spoke while standing from his seat with a short term stretch of his limbs.

Helena: Which is why you will be coming with me!

The Wayne heiress proceeded to drag Kevin out of her father's office by the hand.

Helena led her brother to the study where the Batcave's entrance was located, placing her small hand over the scanner only to be denied entry.

Helena: Ugh! What?!

Kevin couldn't suppress a chuckle before stepping forwards to mirror her action, unlike Helena he was granted passage.

Kevin: Don't stress. I still don't have access to The World's Wonders base of operations and I've been doing impressive shit solo for years now. It's just standard procedure for upcoming badasses like us Lena.

His explanation rid Helena of her bitter mood as they make their way into the Batcave.

Helena: Wait, dad already told you I was Robin?

She questioned him upon coming to a halt which prompts Kevin to face her while continuing down the stairs.

Kevin: We had a talk and it came up. Sorry he spoiled me.

Helena grumbles something indistinct while walking pass Kevin who soon follows behind her.

Helena: So, what do you think?

The Wayne heiress asked her brother whose gaze was locked on the Robin battle attire which had been modified to a slight degree to accommodate a female figure.

The young adult looks down on Helena, wearing a smirk.

Kevin: I'd rather see it on you.

_I hope that only sounded sexual to me. I'd hate for Helena to call me out for that. It'd most definitely be the most embarrassing moment of my life._

Helena: Oh don't you worry. You will tonight.

She had assured her brother with a  
smirk of her own before throwing a fist into his lower abdomen which forces him to lurch over, Helena then takes Kevin to the ground with the flawless execution of an armbar.

Helena: I thought my dad trained you.

The Wayne heiress teased her brother who was recovering from his dazed state.

Kevin: Excuse me for not expecting you to attack me outta' nowhere!

Helena: Aren't you suppose to be ready for anything.

She points out while removing herself from Kevin who joins her on his two feet while rubbing the back of his head.

Kevin: You could've at least spared me the concussion and did that shit over the sparring mats.

Helena: If we were standing over the mats you would've expected it Kev.

She counters while crossing her arms over her small chest which left her brother defenseless.

Kevin: The maneuver was impressive but fuck you for making it hurt so badly.

Initially all his sister could do was laugh for several seconds straight while he glares at her.

Helena: Well you can get back at me by pinning me down. I hate feeling helpless and you hate getting caught off guard.

Their was a challenge to be found and both siblings were competitive people.

Kevin: Not a bad idea at all.

Helena: Remember to try your hardest.

The Wayne heiress told Kevin with a giggle while on their way towards the sparring mats.

A moment of silence sweeps through the atmosphere of the Batcave while the pair prep themselves across from one another.

Kevin: Ready?

Helena: Ready.

She then sprints towards Kevin and when close enough leaps into the air where she swings a leg, aiming the nose of her shoe at Kevin's head.

The young adult simply blocks the attack by throwing the palm of his furthest hand into Helena's ankle.

The strike disrupts Helena's airborne momentum and she's left flailing in mid air, Kevin capitalizes by placing a hand over her chest to guide her onto the spar mat roughly.

Helena: Ow...

She had hissed while Kevin restrained both her wrists with a single hand and her legs with his knees over her thighs.

_Maybe I should've went easy on her but she suggested this so it's not my fault._

Kevin: I thought the cat would've taught you to put up an actual fight.

Helena began to mutter indistinguishable syllables while struggling against him but it was useless.

Kevin: As Diana would say. Do you submit?

He asked Helena in a teasing tone of voice, lips shaped into a smug smirk due to the small victory he achieved.

Helena stopped struggling against Kevin and gave him a smirk of her own before leaning upwards to press her lips into his.

Kevin's eyes widen as he retracts his lips away from Helena's as if he'd been caught on fire, this loosened his hold on her significantly.

Helena breaks free from Kevin's hand so she could elbow him across the jaw and proceed to pin the young adult over the sparring mat with what little body weight she had to offer.

Helena: Gotcha! That's two W's for me and two L's for you Kev.

The Wayne heiress wore a victorious smile while her brother remained in a shocked state.

_It most definitely caught me off guard! I have no doubt Selina used that trick on Bruce when they were "enemies."_

Kevin: ...Good move...Just don't use that tactic on bad guys.

Helena: Ew, of course not!

The idea of using such a move on street vermin or maniacs was clearly appalling to Helena which Kevin was thankful for.

The young teenager's eyebrows rise after she had completely deciphered Kevin's sentence and found something worth mentioning.

Helena: And did you just imply you're the only one I should kiss?

She questioned Kevin, lips shaping into an amused smirk.

Kevin: Helena. That's not at all what I implied.

The young adult said without a hint of humor laced in his voice or etched on his facial features.

Helena: Yeesh. All that time away from me has rurned you into my dad.

The Wayne heiress said with a roll of her eyes while resting her elbows over Kevin's chest so that her hands support her face.

Kevin had shifted onto his elbows at the same time as Helena so that their faces were only an inch away.

A moment of silence swept over the adoptive siblings, Helena's eyes made it obvious what she wanted from him.

_No fucking way...no fucking way am I reading between these lines correctly! Of course I fucking am Bruce taught me that shit well. Since when did Helena feel anything for me but sisterly love? Does she miss me that much or is she finally confessing something?_

Kevin: Can you get off me?

_I've been holding back a killer boner but that shit's about to be painfully apparent in a few. Helena is attractive for her age but she's too young for me and also my fucking sister but...if a girl's sitting on your lap it happens!_

Helena: Fine.

She growled out before begrudgingly removing herself from Kevin who sprung to his feet with the use of his hands.

Helena had her back to him with her arms crossed firmly over her chest which left Kevin standing awkwardly behind her.

Kevin: Helena...you're my little sister. I love you but not like...that.

In response she spun around to glare at him with balled fist but before she could get a word out the Batcave's alarm went off.

Both siblings set their gazes on the supercomputer which displayed a camera's view inside Old Gotham's bank which soon went offline.

Kevin: Huh. Good thing I have a costume stored in the cave for emergencies.

**Minutes Later**

The Batmobile was currently speeding down Gotham roads, the tanky vehicle avoiding collisions with other automobiles which would surely be obliterated on impact.

Robin: Dad's gonna be so mad at you for taking his car?

The female vigilante sat in the back seat of the Batmobile while her partner piloted it.

Talon: Your mother is covering my ass by serving as a S-Class distraction.

Robin: Ewwww Kevin!

Kevin couldn't contain his laughter, glad that things were back to normal for now.

Suddenly the interior of the Batmobile illuminates dark red, signaling an explosive heading their way.

Robin: What's that?

Talon: Gotta be a rocket powered grenade. Brace for impact Lena.

The rocket throws the Batmobile into a tumble motion to Talon's suprise who assumed nothing could make the tanky vehicle seem so weightless.

After the Batmobile skids to a halt on its unharmed side Talon enters the command so the roof of retracts itself and he could exit.

Robin: My seatbelt is jammed!

Instead of helping her immediately he activates the provision function on his visor to spot the familiar armored form of Hotshot.

_My half brother Keyon Kingsman. I had three encounters with him beforehand and he nearly killed me twice. I don't know why he hates me so much to the point he'd drive a seven inch blade through my stomach without a second thought. _

Talon: That's probably for the best Lena. Stay here, the bank stunt is just a rouse.

Talon jumps onto the rising side of the Batmobile before pushing off while drawing Fal-Hook so he could zip towards the rooftop Hotshot occupied.

The C-list villain wore black armor that covered him head to toe with a red trim, a glass visor keeping his entire face hidden.

Hotshot: I was expecting Batman, but this is even better.

The B-list villain commented while Talon clambered onto the rooftop to stand several feet across from his brother.

Talon: If you actually believed you could not only spar with Batman but defeat him then you're hilarious.

Hotshot: I had other plans for Gotham's protector but that'll have to wait for now.

The siblings settle into their fighting stances after Hotshot places the weapon over the magnetic holster on his back.

Talon: Fair warning Keyon. I'm better than before so if you don't kill me here and now you're going to Blackgate for good.

Hotshot: Try and land an actual hit on me this time around.

Talon closed the distance between himself and his rival to swing a leg into Hotshot's midsection but it was easily blocked so Talon opts for a high kick and then a low one with the same leg.

Hotshot avoids the boot by tilting his head before lifting his threatened leg, Talon shifts his grounded foot so he could propel himself torwards Hotshot who reacts quickly and sidesteps the airborne vigilante to chop him in the neck which was a weak point.

Talon hits the ground head first where he struggles to master breathing.

Hotshot: Well that was easier than expected. Sometimes I overestimate you.

The B-list villain chuckles between sentences before drawing a pistol previously secured over a magnetic holster but before he could do anything two Birdarangs clash with his visor.

The projectiles bounce off the protective glass but leaves a crack.

Robin: Back away from him!

The female vigilante shouted which presented Talon with the opportunity to swing a boot into Hotshot's pistol, sending the weapon flying before throwing the heel of his opposite boot underneath Hotshot's chin, simultaneously front flipping himself into a standing position.

Talon continues on the offensive by grasping a Cara Capsule while spinning around in order to hurl the explosive into the stumbling Hotshot's chestplate which sent the C-list villain on an airborne trip before tumbling repeatedly overhead.

Talon: I thought I specifically told you to stay in the car.

Kevin said without looking over his shoulder at Helena as Hotshot skids to a halt on his front which was hardly even damaged.

Robin: No thank you for saving your ass?

Helena snapped, clearly displeased with Kevin's lack of acknowledgement to the fact he'd probably be dead without her.

Talon: I know it didn't look like it and I appreciate your help but I had it covered.

Kevin assured his sister before sprinting towards Hotshot who began to stand, deploying one of his six inch blades that are positioned over the wrist.

Robin: Such a dad thing to say...just less douchey.

Helena mused before running after her brother who was blocking Hotshot's blade with an armored gauntlet or avoiding them altogether.

Talon pushes the blade away before swiping across Hotshot's visor with his opposite set of jagged gauntlet blades before elbowing his opponent.

Hotshot staggers a few feet away from Talon before drawing his only remaining pistol which was jammed by a Birdarang.

Robin: This is a fist fight coward.

The female vigilante said at Kevin's side, a glare trained on Hotshot who throws away his useless weapon.

Hotshot: All this time and you still can't face me on your own brother.

Talon: I'm not pressed for a one on one Keyon and it's not like you fight fair anyhow.

Robin: He's your brother!

Helena exclaimed after her initial shock had subsided since Kevin was an orphan when they met yet his brother wasn't?

Talon: Unfortunately.

Kevin grumbled out while balling his fist which made Keyon chukle.

Keyon: I know who you are too _Helena Wayne_. Your father and mother too. The only reason I don't go public is simply because their alter egos are more interesting to tackle.

Helena: It's not like anyone would believe someone like you over Gotham's prince.

Kevin: No more talking and only fighting Girl Wonder.

He told Helena before sprinting towards Hotshot with an active Buzzard out which he pitches at his brother's head.

At the precise moment Hotshot swiped downward over the heavy projectile so it hits the ground, he then avoids a swinging high kick before landing a punch across Talon's face.

As Talon stumbles backwards Robin jumps into the air to swing her leg into Hotshot's helmet but he simply raises a hand to grab her around the ankle and toss her off the rooftop.

Talon: Robin!

Without a moment of hesitation he sprints pass chuckling Hotshot before diving off the building head first.

_There's a chance she could use her grappling gun while I continue to fight Hotshot but I'm in no position to take that risk._

Once Talon reaches Robin he wraps an arm around her waist while grasping Fal-Hook.

Without a second thought Helena wraps her arms around Kevin's neck to secure herself against him before they began zipping upwards.

Kevin threw them over the ledge of another building that happened to be taller than the last, putting away Fal-Hook so he could hold Helena bridal style just before his boots meet concrete.

Kevin: You okay?

Helena: Yea...

She answered, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Kevin: Can I put you down or are your legs wobbly?

Helena: Wobbly as hell.

She answered with a humored smile which got one out of him despite everything, she couldn't see it because of his mask but knew better.

The sound of a jet flying off catches both their attention which was Hotshot's black aircraft he calls Nightstalker disappearing out of sight.

Kevin: Damn.

Helena: Don't worry. We'll catch him later.

_That is a possibility considering Keyon never left so suddenly after attempting to kill me. What could he possibly be up to warrant this behavior?_

** Several Minutes Later **

After making sure the citizens inside the bank were okay both vigilantes fell back to the cave.

Helena: Who goes to a bank armed with rifles and doesn't steal anything?

She asked her brother for his opinion as they exit the Batmobile.

Kevin: Someone with a bigger plan in play. In this case my brother.

He answered while removing his mask which disheveled his onyx locks, giving him a uniquely attracting appearance.

Helena: I still can't believe he's your brother.

The young teenager muses as they approach the supercomputer the brit stood nearby, he switches his gaze to the approaching pair.

Alfred: Did you two get the eventful morning you were seeking?

Kevin: Helena probably did but I need more than that to satisfy my need for endangerment. Where's Bruce and Selina?

Alfred: Still indulging in one another, master Kevin.

Kevin: Jesus fuck they're really still at it?!

The young adult had exclaimed with a raised eyebrow which earns him an elbow from Helena to his ribs.

Helena: Ew. I'm right here Kev!

Kevin only chuckles in response while rubbing his bruised side before addressing Alfred.

Kevin: Could you fire up some green leaf tea Alfred? I just caught myself a new case and it's gonna get my full attention until I get to the bottom of it.

Alfred: Of course master Kevin. I'll have you a serving ready in ten.

The brit said with a slight bow before padding towards the Batcave's exit while Helena looks at her brother critically.

Helena: How can you drink tea? That stuff taste disgusting.

He initially only snorts in reply while taking a seat in the supercomputer's chair.

Kevin: Said the caffeine junkie.

He sung with a smile which earned him a playful jab to the shoulder.

Helena: I am not!

She giggled in denial, completely loving Kevin's attitude right now.

Kevin: Say what you want but Kara clearly has you beyond hooked on that shit.

The adoptive siblings laugh alongside one another before Kevin's phone vibrated which prompts him to extract the electronic device from a pouch on his utility belt.

Helena: Who is it?

She questioned her brother when his face immediately ditched the carefree expression in favor of an annoyed one.

Kevin: Kaitee.

_My ex girlfriend who I mistakenly had a kid with. The first time I got my dick wet a girl gets pregnant and reveals the true bitch she kept suppressed for several months! I could've easily slipped something in her drink to kill the kid but that's beneath me, and that'd be a waste of perfectly good genes. _

_Bruce was beyond pissed because I was "too comfortable" around a girl I'd been talking to for months! Selina was supportive since she's the second best mother of all time. Alfred gave me guidance when I was utterly confused with myself. Helena was too young at the time to fully grasp what the fuck was happening but now that she understands everything Kaitee is lucky I talked my overprotective sister against kicking her ass. _

Helena: She's still bothering you?

The young teenager wore an angry expression on her delicate facial features.

Kevin: Calm down Helena. It's about Kilo. I need to watch over him today.

He fanned Helena's flames with his soothing tone of voice as he stood from the supercomputer chair.

Helena: What about your brother? He's still out there plotting against you and dad.

Kevin: I'll deal with that later. Family that's not trying to kill you comes first Lena. Also don't tell your dad about Keyon, he's dealing with enough shit right now.

Helena: _We_ Kev. We'll deal with your brother later. You and I.

She hated how Kevin always tried to do things on his own as if he still had something to prove.

Kevin: I don't want you getting hurt Lena. Please stay out of this.

Helena: And I don't want you dead Kev. Please let me be apart of this.

Kevin initially only rolls his eyes while releasing a sign, Helena was annoying when she had her mind set on something.

Kevin: I'll think on it Lena. Bruce will kick the ever stuffing fuck outta' me if something happens to you under my watch.

Helena: He'll get over it eventually. I'm pretty sure getting injured comes with the territory of crime fighting.

Kevin: Try telling him that Lena. Now excuse me I gotta go.

** Minutes Later **

Kevin parks his white and black colored Camaro ZL1 topped off with a spoiler at the sidewalk.

The young adult exits his sports car, observing the wealthy neighborhood shortly before approaching Kaitee's porch.

Kevin raises a hand to knock on the door but it's opened by Kaitee's husband.

Kevin: Hey Erik. How's Kilo doing?

Erik: He's doing well Kevin. Pretty hyperactive for a three year old I must add.

The man laughed between sentences while Kevin remained unhumored.

Kevin: So he's an annoying little shit? Well that's good to know.

A moment of silence sweeps over the two individuals, Erik began to rethink this idea.

Erik: Uh...yea...despite what you and Kaitee went through she's a great mother to Kilo.

Kevin: Well your wife's still a scheming ass bitch and I advise you stay vigilant around her to avoid getting fucked over hardcore.

The noirette spoke with a false smile through his entire rant which made Erik feel more than a little uncomfortable.

_Call me an asshole but I thought Kaitee was an amazing woman until that faithful fucking day! _

Kaitee: Is that Kevin?

Kevin's ex had yelled the question from the living room.

Erik: Yes Kay. Want to come in?

The man had asked Kevin while holding open the door for him to enter.

Kevin: I'm fine out here. Just tell Kaitee to hurry the hell up cuz' I got shit to do.

He declined the offer as politely as possible while tapping his foot impatiently.

Erik nods his head in contentment, glad to be away from Kevin who was clearly fed up with his life at the moment.

As Erik heads inside Kevin turns away from the doorway to lean on the porch railing.

_I always wanted to live in the suburbs but I won't be having a family anytime soon. Kaitee is a deceptive bitch and all the other girls in Gotham only want me for one or two things. _

_It's fucked up and funny that the only girl who wants me and actually cares is my surrogate sister. What am I going to do about Helena now that I'm on that topic? I have no clue what's gotten into her recently but hopefully when she sees Kilo all interest in me will dwindle._

Kaitee: Kevin.

The individual being addressed turns around to face the woman he use to have nothing but love for.

Next to the woman stood a boy whose eyes were just as unnaturally purple like his father.

Kevin: Hey Kilo. Do you know who I am?

He asked his child while crouching down in front of him, completely ignoring Kaitee who scoffs at this.

Kilo: ...My dad?

He answered unsurely with a raised eyebrow which prompts Kevin to look up at his critically.

Kevin: Did you not tell him about me?

Kaitee: I did. He just confuses Erik for dad and I can't for the life of me figure out why.

_I use to find her smartass comments endearing but being on the receiving end of them is fucking annoying._

Kevin: If this is about me not being around you know exactly why I stayed far away from your scheming as---self.

Kaitee: Don't use that as an excuse. You could've been in his life all those years

It took every mentoring session with Bruce about control to keep him from lashing out on Kaitee in front of Kilo.

Kevin: I'm here now and that's all that matters Kaitee. You're coming with me for the evening Kilo.

He said while standing and turning his back to Kaitee who smirks to herself before speaking.

Kaitee: About that, it's Erik and I's anniversary and we had plans to stay in Hawaii therefore you'll be watching Kilo for a month.

Kevin: Are you fucking kidding me Kaitee? Why blindside me with this shit?

He questioned his ex who couldn't rid of the amused smile on her bitch face.

Kaitee: You're worth seeing when caught completely off guard.

_That's the third time today. Though I have to admit at least there was some enjoyment with Helena. This is just a punch to the nut sack._

Kevin: Whatever. C'mon on Kilo, say bye to your mother so we can be off to better places.

Kaitee narrows her eyes at Kevin wgile crossing her arms over her breast.

Kaitee: His bags are inside Kevin.

Kevin: Did you forget who I am? I'll just buy all that while we're out.

He told his ex while wearing a shit eating grin which earned him a glare, he chuckles at that before heading towards his car.

**Hours Later**

Alfred pads into the foyer in order to open the door which reveals two male noirettes carrying a large amount of bags.

Kevin: Hey Al. Mind helping us with some of this stuff?

Alfred: Of course not master Kevin.

If he was suprised to see Kilo he didn't show it, light footsteps approach the foyer.

Helena: Finally he's ba-

The young teenager cut herself off when she seen Kilo standing there, she knew of Kevin's son but never thought to see him here.

Kevin: This is Alfred and that's Helena. Send your greetings.

The father urged his son while Helena approaches the pair, crouching down so that she was the same height as Kilo.

Kilo: Hi.

He said which was accompanied by a shy wave to both Alfred and Helena's amusement.

Helena: Hello to you too Kilo. I'm your brother's sister and it is so nice to finally meet you.

Kilo's cheeks burn bright red in response, it was obvious what he thought of her.

Kilo: Dad told you about me?

Kevin: Let's leave them to it Al. I'm regretting buying all this shit I gotta unpack.

With that being said the adults were towards the staircase which left Helena with Kilo.

Alfred: You aim to spoil your child master Kevin?

Kevin: To an extent. That alone won't get him to love or even like me. Kid hardly even spoke to me on our shopping spree.

Alfred: That's the price to pay for not being there for him in the beginning.

Kevin: I know Al...I was just so angry at the time and although I was happy to have a kid it just...was a reminder of how much of a cunt Kaitee really was and how idiotic I was to not see it from the beginning.

Alfred: Oh my master Kevin...I understand your overwhelming emotions but language.

Kevin: What? I thought cunt was a classy and acceptable substitute for female dog?

Alfred: I don't recall ever asserting such a thing.

The young adult was confused by this statement as they approached a guest bedroom.

Kevin: Huh. Guess you were too wasted to remember Al.

Alfred: I also don't recall consuming acidic liquids in my last twenty years master Kevin.

Kevin: I would tell you to ask Bruce but he was already passed out and Clark at the moment was cuddling with a toilet.

_Probably one of the best nights of my life. Helena and Selina has their girl's night out with Lois and Kara while us guys get together. Usually nothing too crazy happens but that night everyone got absolutely shit faced._

Alfred: Hmm. Then I imagine it must've been quite an eventful night for us four gentlemen.

Kevin: Most definitely.

He affirmed with a smile as they enter what was to be Kilo's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon aren't complete badasses on Earth 2 I'll be putting my OC and Helena in their shoes.
> 
> I am intrigued by the prospect of Kevin's dynamic with Batfamily members like Damian, Tim, and Stephanie so I will be creating an Earth 27 fic in the near future.
> 
> Sidenotes
> 
> When thinking of an alias for Kevin's nemesis who happens to be his brother Hotshot just came to mind and I didn't even know that was an actual character in DC comics.
> 
> My Oc's blood family will be further explored in future chapters and you'll understand why Keyon hates him so much.
> 
> Kevin met Kaitee when he was seventeen and got her pregnant at eighteen, he used protection but she's a scheming a** b**** so she poked a hole in the condom and wallah.
> 
> Helena is fourteen yrs and eleven mns while Kevin is twenty one yrs and seven mns and they met when he was fourteen so you can imagine how shocking that kiss was for him lol.
> 
> Sider Notes?
> 
> My name is pronounced Ja-va-she not savage just starting with a J. Well that's all I got to say, peace brethren :)


	3. Eventful Night/Issue #0.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner Helena convinces Kevin to go on patrol with her, a trip to Blüdhaven turns into something much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly action in this 2nd chapter but some smut at the tail end. It's the second lemon I ever written so I hope it's acceptable.

_My name is Kevin Kiddman and I'm currently experiencing my most awkward dinning experience._

_To my right sitting on the end of the table is Bruce Wayne, Gotham's ex playboy who's still a billionaire and has been my surrogate father after I got justice for my first._

_Across from me is Selina Kyle, ex cat burgular who's now a proud Wayne, vigilante for justice, and mother of two._

_To my left is my biological son Kilo _ _Cooper_ _/Kiddman who's three years old and hasn't seen me once in his life until today._

_Across from Kilo is Helena Wayne, my little sister who has recently taken the alias Robin and revealed a feeling for me I never knew she had._

Kilo: It smells good. Whatever it is.

The noirette had commented after taking a whiff of the air plagued with pleasant scents.

Kevin: That's Al for ya. You don't know what he's cooking but it all smells awesome.

Helena: That's an understatement.

This comment earns her two confused pairs of purple eyes.

Kilo: What's better than awesome?

Helena: Indescribably delicious. Your dad needs to seriously broaden his vocabulary.

The young teenager decided to tease her brother who initially only rolls his eyes.

Kevin: I went to Brentwood too Lena. I prefer to speak lik-

Helena: A hoodrat?

Kevin: More appealing than an uptight haunch.

While the adoptive siblings went back and forth in front of a confused Kilo both adults exchange words.

Selina: Aren't the kids so cute when they argue?

The ex cat burgular commented while observing her children with a fond smile.

Bruce: I wouldn't call something that gives me a headache cute Selina.

Alfred: Your servings have arrived.

The brit announced while entering the dinning room carrying all five dishes which was an impressive move in itself but setting them down gently in front of each member of Wayne Manor was another.

Everyone thanks Alfred who remains modest as always before exiting the dinning room after everyone confirmed that they had everything.

Kevin: How does he do that? I so would've dropped all of that shite.

Alfred: Language master Kevin.

The brit had called from the kitchen which caught Kevin completely off guard.

Kevin: Tsk, c'mon Al. He doesn't even know what that means.

The young adult defended himself, surely he was in the clear, right?

Kilo: What does shite mean?

Selina: I'm willingly to bet that's his first bad word.

After the vixen finished her sentence Kilo clamps a hand over his mouth with wide eyes.

Kilo: Oh no! That's a bad word? Now I have to put a dollar in the swear jar!

The young toddler had said while slumping in his chair with a miserable sign.

Kevin: You have a swear jar?

The young adult was both curious and appalled since he had never pictured Kaitee being disciplinary in that manner.

Kilo: Yea. It was dad's idea.

Kevin was about to comment on how stereotypical Erik was but something else made him overlook that and apparently Kilo realized what he said because he now wore a guilty facial expression.

Kevin: It's okay Kilo. He was there and I wasn't so it's a justifiable habit. Just know your true father is here for you now and he _does_ love you.

Kevin's surrogate mother and sister couldn't contain expressing their joy this moment granted them.

Helena & Selina: Awwww.

_Please shut up you two! This is already hard enough for me! They probably know that and are just fucking with me! Why the hell am I even saying this shit in front of people?!_

Kilo: Are...you sure it's okay? Mom said you'd say that but not mean it.

The young toddler had asked his father, still feeling guilty which was upsetting Kevin for multiple reasons.

Kevin: Kilo...your mother can be a snake a lot of the time. Spewing misinformation about me because of our past.

Kilo: A snake? So you don't love mom?

The second question was quite humorous since Kevin knew Helena was more than likely refraining from answering.

Kevin: Unfortunately I'm a honey badger, and trust me when I tell you those two don't get along well.

Helena: Also an understatement.

The Wayne heiress muttered before returning to her meal.

Kilo: Oh...well that's okay because mom has Erik and you have family who love you too!

The father smiles down at his son with a fond facial expression, their matching eyes meeting one another.

_He looks so much like me it's unreal! Black hair and even the purple eyes which I thought was just a me thing. I clearly had the dominant genes._

Kevin: I sure do. Now let's eat up all this goodness only Al could produce.

The remainder of dinner went well, Kilo was the main one striking up conversation which so wasn't Kevin's modus operandi until he moved in with the Waynes after a month.

Bruce discussed with me the public events Selina and Kevin were to attend to fill in for him while he was away much to the young adult's annoyance.

Helena indulged in Kilo's ramblings about his dislikes and likes while the adults conversed, she found Kevin's son absolutely adorable despite sharing genes with Kaitee.

After finishing dinner Kevin led his tired son to his bedroom where the toddler does his nightly routine before falling asleep.

Kevin: G'night Kilo.

The smiling father said with a chuckle before exiting his son's room where he was immediately met by the sight of Helena waiting for him in the hallway.

Kevin: Hey there stalker.

Helena: Very funny. Now take me to the Batcave!

Kevin: You can't ask your mom? I gotta get up early tomorrow and take Kilo somewhere.

He asked his sister, yawning into a balled fist between sentences.

Helena: Dad's leaving tomorrow morning so they're busy doing y'know what. And besides I want _you_ watching my rear.

She explained her situation while approaching Kevin with a fond smile.

Kevin: Ah! Alright I'll take you out tonight Lena. Maybe I can find some clues on what my brother is up to.

Helena: Thanks! You're the best!

The young teenager then engulfs her brother's waist with her small arms.

Kevin: Yea. I know.

**Minutes Later**

The Batmobile was once again speeding down Gotham's roads for the second time that day, this time heading for the interstate leading to Blüdhaven.

Robin: Why are we leaving Gotham?

She asked while watching the streetlights zip by at ninety miles per hour.

Talon: First I gotta check on a certain someone.

Robin: You have your own Rogues gallery like dad?

Talon: Not exactly. The men I've put to rest have yet to be released from Blackgate. Though I'm sure they'll be back eventually.

Robin: Who could we possibly be after?

Talon: Some piece of shit by the alias El Flamingo who has slipped under my radar for long enough.

Helena took notice of her brother's immense hatred for this man due to his tone of voice.

Robin: Yeesh. You seem to hate him more than the average bad guy.

Talon: He isn't just bad Lena. He's fucking evil.

Robin: What'd he do?

Talon: I don't want to recall it and you don't want to know.

_When I saved those little foreign girls from being sold off I couldn't ignore the little details that explained why they were afraid of everything. Only God knows how long they've been starved, beaten, and raped. If I could erase that sickening memory I would in a heartbeat._

Helena: I'm not some _little_ girl anymore Kev.

She was angry, tired of being babied by her father and now her surrogate brother.

Kevin: This isn't about you being a little girl Lena!

Helena: Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure if I was a woman you would've kissed me back in the cave and told me about El!

_So that's the real issue here huh? She's still mad at me for not indulging in her fantasy. If that's actually the case then this conversation is about to get fucked ten folds._

The young adult exhales slowly while leaning further in his seat.

Kevin: Helena...I-

The interior of the Batmobile illuminates red to signal they were in an R.P.G's crosshairs.

Robin: Are you serious?!

Talon: Again? What the hell?

The young adult focuses on the road ahead where an eighteen wheeler was thirty yards ahead.

The shipping container's doors were open which left two crouched men clad in armor aiming explosive weaponry at them.

Robin: Is tha-

Talon: Not my brother but he's wearing the same color scheme. Looks like my brother has followers.

One of the mercenaries fire a rocket at their intended target which veers out the way in response before closing the distance briskly.

Talon: Autopilot, execute evasive maneuvers when threatened.

He entered the voice command before retracting the Batmobile's roof with a button input.

Robin: Let me guess. You're leaving me here to do nothing?

Talon: Actually stay put this time Robin.

He then fires Fal-Hook into the top of the shipping container so he could zip through the air and kick the two mercenaries over their facemask which throws them a few feet backwards while he secures his position inside.

Talon: Enough of that. Let's settle this up close and personal.

He stated while cracking his knuckles as the standing two mercenaries draw their combat knives.

Talon is swiped at by both blades simultaneously and after blocking them with either of his Harrier blades he lifts a leg to throw the nose and heel of his boot into one of the mercenary's set of ribs.

The body armor was weakest at those points which left Talon's attackers clutching their injured body part.

Talon grabs a helmet to slam its bearer's face into the wall of the trailer while lifting a leg so he could throw the sole of his boot into the other mercenary's face which is slammed into the opposite wall.

The mercenary that wasn't knocked unconscious but put in a groggy state then receives a knee to the abdomen therefore he lurches over where he catches a precise chop to the back of the neck which knocks him to the ground and unconscious.

Talon raises a hand to his temple in order to contact his patrol partner.

Talon: Anything noteworthy out there Robin?

Robin: No Kev. You---ve got military grade vehicles incoming. What should I do?

Initially he doesn't respond and instead runs to the exit of the shipping container so he could jump into the air, grasp the corners and flip himself on top of the trailer.

In his newfound position he spots a trio of futuristic looking M-ATVs with an onyx black color scheme and red trim.

_So my brother has resources. What the hell took him so long to utilize them? I guess he figured I wouldn't be too much trouble for him to handle._

Talon: Drive by me so I can drop inside.

He told his patrol partner while jumping across the gap between the trailer and truck.

Robin: Okay. Entering voice command.

Now in position Talon extracts a Buzzard from his utility belt before activating the insanely sharp device and pitching it at the mechanism connecting the trailer and truck.

The mercenary operating the truck suddenly bails to Talon's suprise which leads to it steering into the Batmobile harshly, he manages to maintain his footing.

Talon: Shit.

The vigilante cursed when he spotted one of the futuristic M-ATVs charging up with what appeared to be a blue energy substance.

The explosion mixed with fire and energy throws the Batmobile aside into the interstate's concrete boarders which are destroyed on impact therefore the tanky vehicle plummets towards the water below.

Talon had lucked out and managed to jump as high as he could before the truck he previously stoof on was obliterated.

The explosion radius threw him higher into the air but he managed to maneuver his body in mid air and fire Fal-Hook into a streetlight below for him to occupy.

Talon looks around frantically when he doesn't spot the Batmobile instantly, he raises a hand to his temple.

Talon: Robin! Where ar-

Kevin's heart began to sink when he noticed the broken boarder of the interstate.

_There is no way she fucking fell! That's a sixty foot drop into ocean waters! If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself and nei-_

Mercenary #1: Get down from there Talon! You're coming with us!

While he had been internally flipping out six mercenaries had exited their vehicles to aim their weapons at him alongside the energy cannons.

Talon was about to risk leaping over the enemy units in an attempt to rescue his surrogate sister but fortunately for him the Batmobile began to enter his line of sight steadily, as if it were being carried by a aerial force.

Talon: What. The. Hell?

Holding the Batmobile over her head was Clark Kent's younger but older cousin Kara.

Mercenary #2: What the hell? I didn't know the Man of Steel had a female counterpart.

The mercenaries had lost all interest in Talon in favor of a more prominent threat

Kara: It's _Supergirl_ to you pesky troublemakers.

_Supergirl? I guess it works. Girl of Steel. Oh yea, it definitely works. Since when the hell did she get into crime fighting? I really have been out of touch in Blüdhaven._

Robin steps onto the Batmobile's hood wearing a confident smirk.

Robin: You guys should probably surrender now because you're all done for.

Before the mercenaries could fire their weapons they were blinded by a thick cloud of smoke courtesy of Talon.

The male vigilante drops down into the smoke cloud with thermal vision enabled on his visor so he could harshly takedown two mercenaries on descent with a hand over their facemask.

As Talon pushes off his grounded foes with a flip in order to kick another directly in the face, Robin had dropped down from her position to land on top of a mercenary boots first before pushing off their face with a backflip so she could kick another with both her boots into an M-ATV.

Supergirl avoided an energy beam after setting dowm the Batmobile so she could then zip towards the M-ATV and flip the futuristic vehicle onto its back with the use of a single hand.

The M-ATV cannon operator had accidentally fired another beam in its newfound position into another.

The explosion rips open a hole in the other M-ATV as two of the last remaining mercenaries begin to stand while going for their combat knives.

Robin pitches a Birdarang into the man's wrist therefore he drops the blade and she could safety delivery a flying knee to his head which knocks him unconscious upon connecting with the M-ATV behind his head harshly.

The last remaining M-ATV began taking aim at Supergirl who whisked over to the artillery vehicle in order to disfigure the cannon therefore it no longer could fire.

Supergirl: Whoever's in here has hid long enough!

The Girl of Steel began to tear through the tough metal as if it were paper mache to eventually reveal a horrified appearing man.

Mercenary: Wha-what are you gonna do to me?

Kara couldn't keep the amused look off her face and who could blame her for finding enjoyement in this?

Supergirl: How does being airborne sound to you?

The man was sent careening over the interstate with a blood curdling scream before hitting the water.

A blade swipes viciously across Talon's shin guards which only creates sparks due to the friction.

Before the mercenary one one knee could attempt to attack Talon once more a boot is thrown into the wrist attatched to the knife.

The mercenary gasps in shock when he realized what just happened, the blade he wielded was now lodged through his kevlar vest and into his chest.

Talon: I'm only going to ask this _once_.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender spoke while grabbing the mercenary by the collar of his vest and hauling him upright therefore his toes hovered three inches above concrete.

Talon: Tell me what I need to know or your life ends here and now.

Mercenary: What do you want?!

The man choked out with a grunt, clearly in pain.

Talon: Hotshot. Where is he?

Mercenary: I swear on my life I don't know!

Talon grits his teeth underneath the mask before throwing the man face first into the concrete boarder.

Mercenary: ARGH FUCK!

Talon: I don't believe you.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender spoke while stalking towards his wounded prey while the girls stood afar on either side of him.

Talon: Trust me when I tell you this _will_ get excruciatingly painful if you refuse to inform me, _where, is, Hotshot_?

To further demonstrate what he meant Talon raised a boot to press against the knife handle, pushing the blade further into the man's flesh which earns him a horrified shout from his prey.

Mercenary: Okay, okay, just stop!

Talon: Not until I get what I want.

The vigilante had responded before applying more pressure on the knife hilt mercilessly.

Mercenary: For fuck sake he's at the warehouse located in Melville Section!

The man screamed which immediately granted him solace when Talon released his fangs on him before delivering a swift kick to the temple which knocks him unconscious.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender then turns around to face both heroines looking at him questionably or admirably.

Talon: What?

He questioned the two which was accompanied by an expressive hand gesture.

Supergirl: It's pretty scary how much you get into that.

Talon: I take it you didn't enjoy the show.

The male vigilante surmised after chuckling at Kara's facial expression.

Robin: She's always been the softer one of us. I find this to be a learning experience.

Helena teased her best friend who crosses her arms as Kevin approaches the two.

Supergirl: You are the daughter of _the_ Batman, which means immediate tolerance for people being brutally maimed.

Talon: I'm not his son and I got that character trait.

In response to this Kara looks Kevin in his eyes with a serious expression glossing her delicate facial features.

Kara: You _are_ his son.

Kevin initially only rolls his unseen eyes in response before her uniform reminded him of a more important matter.

Kevin: Oh yea...since when the hell did you become The Girl of Steel Kara?

The middle aged teenager smiles a proud one at Kevin who continued to examine her attire, appearing mildly impressed.

Kara: Last week.

After receiving an answer from the new heroine Kevin switches his gaze to Helena.

Kevin: Since you two are bffs I'm assuming you knew.

Helena: Duh! I always knew Kara would become a hero since day one I met her.

She answered with the utmost of confidence in her judgement which was proven correct.

Kevin: So why'd you decide to become _Supergirl_ besides just finding it would be a waste of your abilities.

Upon being asked such a question Kara's gaze hardened into that of determination.

Kara: Darkseid messed with my head, made me attack Kal, tried to kill my only family remaining and almost did until I stepped up. I see it everyday on the news that people are hurt and killed everyday, but if I become more than Kara Zor-El I can help people across the globe in need. It's what Kal did and it's what I will do because I can.

A moment of silence sweeps through the atmosphere, Helena having already heard the speech was nodding in agreement while Kevin took it all in.

Kevin: Holy shit what a speech. I'm inspired to do better at my job now.

He had only half joked which earned him an appreciated smile from Kara.

Kara: Why thank you for approving of my off the top of my head speech.

Kevin: Alrighty then. Let's find Hotshot and take him and his little militia down.

** Several Minutes Later **

Supergirl trails shortly behind the Batmobile in flight as they close in on the warehouse.

Talon: Alright. This is it.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender and Girl Wonder step out of the Batmobile while the Girl of Steel hovered above them.

Supergirl: Any plan?

Talon: Robin and I will enter through the top. If you hear gunfire join the fight.

Supergirl: If?

Kara repeated while placing her hands firmly over her hips with raised eyebrows.

Robin: Us Bat peeps excel at stealth. It's our speciality. Actually, everything is.

Helena explains with a smug smirk aimed at Kara while drawing her grappling gun.

Talon: No word of a lie.

Kevin agreed with a nod of approval while drawing Fal-Hook so Helena and himself could zip through the air in synchronization.

Kara: Batfamily is arrogant. Confirmed.

The Girl of Steel mused to herself as she watched the pair clamber onto the warehouse rooftop.

After a few minutes of traversing through the vents both vigilantes drop down onto a catwalk two mercenaries occupied which are taken down stealing by Talon who rams their heads together with all his strength.

Robin: Wow...

Was all she could say as Talon gently sets both unconscious mercenaries on their backsides.

Talon proceeds with scouting the entire warehouse, marking a total of fourteen remaining mercenaries.

His eyes widen underneath the mask to a slight degree when he spots El, Sumo, and Phosphorus Rex.

Talon: Where the hell is...Ah. Found the fucker.

Hotshot: There you are.

After these words were spoken bright stage lights illuminate both Robin and Talon which temporarily blinded them.

Talon: Ugh. How though?

He asked after growling in annoyance which got a chuckle from his brother.

Hotshot: You think I don't know when my men are taken out? There's an app for that. Well, for me at least.

The B-list villain said the last part while tapping his glass visor which had been replaced.

Talon takes a quick look at the mass amount of automatic rifles trained on Robin and himself.

_Not the worst position I've been in. We have the higher ground and a Kryptonian. All I gotta do is pop a smoke and divert their attention away from Helena._

Hotshot: Shoot to wound. I want him and the girl alive.

With that command being given Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender pops open a smoke at his feet.

Talon: Fall back while I draw them in for you to take out.

Robin preforms a backflip off the catwalk before firing her grappling gun into the railing above so her landing is graceful while Talon arises from the smoke cloud sprinting down the upper walkway shortly before diving underneath a spray of bullets.

He extracts a Cara Capsule containing explosive glitter mid roll so when he arises simultaneously pitching the device over the catwalk a stray bullet triggers a blinding bright purple light show.

Robin rushes down the closest mercenary shielding his eyes to deliver a swift knee underneath the chin whin throws him onto his back.

Supergirl crashes through a window of the warehouse near Talon who pitches eight Ungularangs equally into four mercenary's weak points so that they drop their weapons, fall over, or both.

Talon: I hope this presents some sort of challenge for you.

He commented while vaulting over the catwalk railing to land securely on his hands and boots.

Supergirl: Thanks for the sentiment?

Was what the smiling heroine responded with before blowing a group of five mercenaries with her super breath across the warehouse through a wooden shelving rack.

Rex: A Kryptonian! What a surprise this is. Let me see how they burn!

The C-list villain said with excitement before firing incendiary projectiles at Supergirl who takes off into the sky in order to avoid them.

Flamingo: Look whose at my mercy now Talon!

Blüdhaven's Notorious Pimp shouted with a bazooka in his possession, aiming straight at Talon.

_A fucking Bazooka?! Are you kidding me? That is so damn ridiculous I can't even._

Talon simply dive rolls underneath the torpedo heading straight for his body which leads to the tall shelf several yards behind him getting obliterated.

The explosion radius throws Talon flat onto his front where he quickly begins to pick himself up but is interrupted by a powerful kick across the abdomen which throws him a few more inches off the ground where he is grabbed by the arm.

Sumo: Hotshot said not to kill you. I'll be sure not to crush your entire ribcage.

The large man said with a chuckle while wrapping Talon up in his massive arms.

Robin pitches two Birdarangs through two mercenary's palms and their rifles so she could close the distance in order to deliver a flying kick to one's head and an elbow to the other's temple which cracks open their helmet and knocks them out cold.

The remaining two mercenaries finally recover from the blinding light and began to fire a barrage of bullets at Robin who flips backwards onto her hands before pushing off the ground so she lands securely behind a row of crates that eat gunfire.

Talon grunts in pain while lifting his arms, extending them as far as they could move outward before throwing his balled fist into both of Sumo's temples with all his strength.

Sumo growls in response while tightening his grip significantly around Talon's waist.

_Oh...no. My ribs are near collapsing again! Not gonna happen again Sumo you fat fucker!_

Talon activates a cue which extends his gauntlet's Harrier blades before swiping one set across Sumo's face, the sharp metal digging into the large man's cheek, eye, and nose which leaves behind a trail of crimson.

Sumo: ARGH!

The large man was forced to drop Talon who lands in a kneeled position, one hand supporting his weight while the other lay over his set of ribs throbbing in pain.

Sumo roars in immense hatred before charging at Talon but was stopped short by the sharper end of an Ungularang piercing his eye leaking blood.

Sumo stumbles backward with a sharp cry of pain which left Talon the opportunity to land an airborne spinning heel kick over the large man's temple which immediately throws Sumo head first over the concrete.

As Sumo begins to pick himself up Talon preforms a front flip so the heel of a boot crashes into the back of the man's neck on descent which knocks him unconscious.

Talon: You okay.

Phosphorus Rex catches Supergirl with a continuous incendiary path of flames from both hands, the Girl of Steel protects her face with both arms for a few seconds before utilizing her frost breath.

After having his flames extinguished Rex recieves a powerful punch across the head at light speed which throws him into a shelf as an unconscious heap.

Now on his boots again Talon fires Fal-Hook through Flamingo's shoulder so he could yank the man over the edge of his elevated position for a devastating uppercut that causes the pimp to bite into his tongue.

Flamingo's back connects crudely into the shelf before he hits the concrete face first in an a groggy state.

Since the mercenaries were now out of ammunition Robin vaults over her cover to swing the nose of one boot into the man's rifle to knock it away and then the heel of her other across his cheekbone.

The mercenary stumbles into a devastating punch delivered by Talon which knocks him on his ass instantaneously.

Robin sprints towards the mercenary reloading his rifle, after leaping into the air she grabs the back of his head to guide into the knee she thrusts forward.

Supergirl sets her eyes on Hotshot who appeared unphased by her prescence, but who would know since his face was covered?

Before the B-lister could even comprehend what was going on Supergirl had him pinned to the wall which now had a small crater imprint.

The Girl of Steel had a forearm pressed against the collar of Hotshot's neck.

Supergirl: Bet you didn't expect me to swoop in and ruin your night.

The B-list villain had the audacity to chuckle at that, she knew he wore a smirk underneath that visor.

Hotshot: You really think I wouldn't know a Kryptonian was involved?

Just then Supergirl takes notice of the grenade Hotshot held in his possession.

Supergirl: Are you crazy or just stupid?

Hotshot: Unfortunately for you, _Girl of Steel_ I'm only one of those.

When Hotshot released the pin a sudden wave of pain, fatigue, and sickness swept over Supergirl and her explanation came when the explosive device illuminated green.

Supergirl releases Hotshot so she could distance herself from him as fast as possible in her unwell state of being.

Hotshot: I have Lex Luthor to thank. I salvaged his tech in case the Man of Steel ever came for me. You'll do just fine as a hostage Zor-El.

The B-lister began approaching Supergirl with the Kryptonite weapon in hand.

Talon: That's enough Keyon.

Blüdhaven's Shadowed Defender spoke in an angry tone of voice after landing in front of Supergirl with Robin who checks on her friend.

Hotshot: I don't think I am, brother.

Suddenly the wall Hotshot stood behind was blown apart, pieces of concrete careening towards the trio of heroes.

The new Kryptonite weapon abruptly stopped illuminating its signature green.

Hotshot: All used up it seems.

The B-lister spoke before dropping the weapon and turning tail so he could sprint off towards the newly created hole in the wall which Nightstalker hovered nearby.

Hotshot: I'll be seeing you three when I do.

He said with a mock salute before entering his aircraft's cockpit so he could take off into the skyline.

Talon: Son of a bitch escaped again!

The infuriated vigilante spoke while struggling to remove the small but heavy amount of rubble positioned over his body.

Supergirl: Did you call him your brother?

The Girl of Steel questioned Talon while removing rubble covering Robin and herself with relative ease since her strength was returning.

Talon: Yea...but before we discuss that let's restrain these assholes.

**Several Minutes Later**

After storing the Batmobile in one of Blüdhaven's hidden resupply stations Kevin returns to his rather small apartment being occupied by two teenage girls.

Kara: Your place sucks.

She felt the need to tell Kevin who entered his apartment through the fire escape window in full costume.

Kevin: That was kinda the point when choosing a place to stay. I might eavesdrop on some assholes next door plotting something fucked up.

The young adult answers while tugging his mask free to set down over the coffee table, missing the entranced look Kara gave him.

Kara: Okay...I guess that makes since, for a Bat person.

She finally managed a response only when his distracting face was out of sight as he shut the window.

Kevin: Where's Helena?

Kara: Changing into something she can sleep in. Apparently this is a sleepover now.

The middle aged teen answered with her lips shaping into an amused smile.

Kevin: Well this is first. Sleeping with the world's finest girls.

Almost immediately Kevin regrets what he said, completely oblivious to Kara's cheeks burning viciously.

_Well that didn't sound sexual at all! What the fuck is with me saying shit like that around underaged girls?! I hope I'm just overlooking things and nothing was wrong with that statement._

Kevin: That came out wrong...I think? Am I bei-y'know what nevermind.

All Kara could do initially was giggle at him in amusement, absolutely loving him right now.

Kara: I just realized how much I missed you.

She said in a genuine tone of voice before which Kevin was taken aback by.

Kevin: Haven't heard that at all since I've been back.

Kara: Then I will make mine peculiar.

Kevin wasn't at all prepared for Kara to float over to him so she could wrap her arms around his neck and press her soft and warm lips against his.

_What. The. Fuck? Seriously what the hell is up with everyone kissing me but Selina?! Whatever, I'll settle for this. It's not like she's my sister, Kara and I are also only four years apart and it's just a kiss. Right?_

Slowly but surely Kevin's muscular arms circle around Kara's thin waist to pull her closer against his battle trained body.

Kara moans into his mouth when their lip lock becomes more intense, Kevin tilting his head to deepen the intimate act.

Kara began sliding a hand down his body armor until she reached the bulge in his pants to give a squeeze, he returns the favor by squeezing her butt.

The couple part their mouths, Kevin staring into Kara's blue orbs with his unique purple ones.

Kevin: What the fuck was that?

He breathed out the question to himself while closing his eyes but Kara decided to supply him with a logical explanation.

Kara: Mutual attraction.

She answered with a smug smirk on her lips, they were about to kiss again but Kevin separates himself from Kara when the bathroom door opened up.

Helena entered the living room wearing an oversized Wonder Woman undershirt that ended at her thighs.

Helena: Anyone else up for a movie?

Kevin: Sure. Can't promise I'll stay awake for five minutes though.

Kara: Am I suppose to ignore the fact that you have a Wonder Woman shirt in your closet?

The blonde presented the topic with a bemused look present on her face.

_I could easily lie and say it's something Kaitee left behind but I am a shameless supporter of Diana's merch!_

Kevin: I know she's a woman's idol and all but that shirt is _unisexly_ badass.

Helena and Kevin bursts out laughing at his explanation which he rolls his eyes at.

Afterwards Kevin offers Kara a Batman undershirt while he takes the Superman one accompanied by plain grey sweatpants.

Kara: Really? You're gonna give a sun and fun girl like me the gloomy and fear inducing Dark Knight?

Kevin: I wanted the extremely beautiful and equally dangerous Amazon of Themyscira but Lena snagged my shit.

Helena: You have the indestructible and all inspiring Man of Steel. You're fine Kev.

The girl responsible stated with an amused smile as the two approach the couch.

Kevin was the middle man with Helena on his left and Kara on the right, a blanket splayed across them courtesy of his sister.

Both of the teenage girls rest their heads on his biceps as the movie Kevin wasn't even paying a shred of attention to went on.

The young adult was about to drift off into a peaceful sleep but he was prevented when doing so when a pair of small hands invade his sweatpants to brush against his limp member.

_What the fuck? Helena is touching my dick!? This is bad for too many reasons to count! Most notably I haven't had sex in three years! After the Kaitee situation I devoted myself to my vigilante career extensively! Now I'm being touched downstairs again after all that time! What a fucked position I got my grown ass in._

Kevin: Helena?! What are you doing?

He questioned his sister after capturing both her wrist in one hand to pull her away from his growing length.

Despite being caught doing something taboo Helena cracks a smug smirk while staring at her brother's erection.

Helena: Your friend seems happy so what's the matter?

Kevin: We damn near grew up together! This is fucked up!

This glaring issue didn't seem to discourage her in the slightest.

Helena: Well you're stiff. I read enough books to know what that means.

Kevin: Then surely those books also told you how reactive the male anatomy is especially when its sex starved!

Kara: You're sex starved?

After she asked such a question Kevin snapped his head in her direction wearing a confused look.

The inquiring blonde was positioned on her knees wearing a disbelieving look.

_How long has she been watching? Helena is quite the distraction when. Wait, what the fuck Kara is an accomplice?!_

All the young adult initially did was growl in response,

Kevin: Kaitee really pissed me the fuck off and I was ridding Blüdhaven of assholes.

A moment of silence sweeps through the atmosphere as the weight of Kevin's statement settles with the girls.

Helena: As a guy I'm sure you were tempted to have sex. How...did you get off?

Kevin: Porn is a thing y'know.

_Just shut the fuck up and stop giving them details. I'm practically digging my own damn grave._

Kara: You jerked yourself to that filth for three years?

Kevin: I don't jerk off!

You idiot! That was your opening!

Helena and Kara stare at him critically with both their arms crossed, clearly not believing a word he had said.

_Promise to a higher power I don't jerk off. It shows self control and that's something Bruce instilled in me at a young age. This is the ultimate test and I better pass it or Bruce and Clark will have my head for this._

Kevin: Hold the fucking phone! Even if I did do that shit none of you can judge me. Lena you're into some incestuous shit and Ka-

Kara cut his sentence short by crushing her lips against his, effectively silencing and catching him completely off guard.

The blonde had her arms circled around Kevin's neck tightly, he releases Helena's wrist in order to pry Kara's arms away but that turned out to be a mistake since she had Kryptonian strength and Helena had the full liberty of touching his cock.

_This is technically rape. Why am I......wow I am one fucked up individual. I don't think sexual depravity can justify this boner I'll be rocking in three seconds. _

Kevin groaned against Kara's lips as Helena began to rub his urethral with a thumb while her other hand squeezed his thick length.

Kara smiles against Kevin's lips before grabbing one of his hands to guide underneath the undershirt.

Kara: Touch my ass Kev.

Her voice was filled with desireb she wanted him badly and he honestly didn't know if he had the willpower or strength to deny her and Helena's hands weren't helping him.

Without a second thought Kevin squeezes Kara's soft rear which reshapes itself under his grasp, it doesn't take him long to notice she's indeed wearing a thong.

_Makes since considering her battle attire. I admittedly have a fetish for sexy underwear. Blame Kaitee not me! I use to be innocent---ish._

At this point Kevin had stopped fighting Kara and wrapped his other arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Helena watches in fascination as precum arises from the thick and lengthy member that belonged to her brother.

It was easily eight inches and four centimeters in length, and three inches in width.

Helena: It's so big.

The Wayne heiress breathed out as her friend and brother continued to make out passionately.

Kevin hooks his middle finger around the G-string of Kara's thong so he could pull it aside so he could explore her wet region.

Kara pauses mid kiss to gasp against Kevin's smirking lips as he ghosts circles around her clit.

Helena was completely mesmerized by the sexual organ protruding from her brother's lap.

Her breathing causes Kevin's cock to twitch with anticipation which earns a chuckle from her.

Helena: Don't worry big guy. I'll take care of you.

The Wayne heiress then salvites onto Kevin's glans, this earns her a suprised gasp from her brother as her spit coats his cock.

Kevin diverts his eyes from Kara to watch his sister rub in her saliva with both hands while continuing to produce more in a steady stream over his glans.

Kevin: Holy shit Lena.

He breathed out as he watched her, in complete and utter shock, finding his situation unbelievable.

Kara: Put your fingers in me Kev.

The blonde whispered into his ear, it came out desperate almost as if her life depended on it.

Kevin: You got a lucky number?

Kara: Three!

Kevin: As you wish Zori.

The young adult said with a chuckle before delving his middle finger in first which was followed by his ring and index digit joining Kara's wet entrance.

Kara moans with a hint of relief while tightening her hold around Kevin's neck as her heat does the same.

Kara: Deeper!

The Kryptonian pleaded which Kevin grants her while his sister continues to extract precum from him with every other pump she gave his thick member.

Kara: Mmm! Stay right there!

The blonde said before beginning to ride Kevin's fingers vigorously.

Kevin was about to comment how sexy she looked like that but interrupted himself with a groan when Helena began placing kitten licks all over his sensitive glans.

The surrogate siblings meet eyes as Helena begins to swirl her tongue around his urethral.

Kevin: Oh! Shit!

The young adult threw his head back with his eyes shut, hand subconsciously squeezing Kara's lovely ass while Helena continued to pleasure him.

Kara & Kevin: I'm gonna cum!

Kevin meant it as a warning but apparently Helena wasn't worried about that because she increased the speed that she stroked his cock polished with her saliva at and her kitten licks and swirling tongue.

Kara's vaginal muscles begin to spasm around Kevin's fingers as he shoots a mass amount of semen onto Helena's awaiting tongue.

All that could be heard inside the apartment was panting, Kara was slumped up against Kevin who held her around the waist as he recovered from his orgasmic high.

_Well my life is officially in shambles. My little sister just gave me the best orgasm I've had in awhile. There's no turning back from this and pretending it never happened. What is the best course of action now that I'm here. Oh right, there is none._

Helena: How did that feel Kev?

She asked her brother in a sensual manner which draws those enticing pair of purple eyes to her blue ones.

Kevin takes in everything as if he were solving a crime, he noticed that there wasn't an sticky mess in his lap.

Kevin: Helena? Did you swallow... everything?

Helena: It doesn't taste bitter like I thought it would. So yea, I did.

She answered shamelessly with a tinge of red staining her cheeks.

_Yup! Bruce is so going to kill me if he figures this shit out! I wonder how I could've possibly avoided all of this shit?_

Kevin removes his fiingers from Kara who squeals in response, he examines his glossy fingers for a few seconds before placing them in his mouth to suck on shamelessly.

_Clark is also going to kick the ever loving stuffing fuck outta' me when he figures out I did anything with his cousin._

Kara: I want your cock Kev.

He didn't even get a chance to respond to the horny Kryptonian because Kara rips his sweatpants apart before shoving him onto his back with her superior strength.

_Am I the only one who likes a powerful woman? Kinda hot how she can boss me around I'm not gonna lie. It also makes what's about to happen not entirely on me._

Kevin: Whatever you want Zori.

Kara positions herself over Kevin's hips with his length in hand while Helena positioned her hips above his face.

The young adult could smell Helena's arousal clear as day, he hooks his arms around his sister's thighs to draw her closer while Kara lowers herself over his length.

Both teenage girls moan in unison when their lower regions were invaded by Kevin's cock or tongue.

Helena mewls in pure euphoria while Kara releases a high pitched moan upon being filled with five inches of Kevin's cock.

_So Kara isn't a virgin? I wonder who's the lucky guy who got to fuck the Girl of Steel? Also Helena taste amazing! I've missed eating pussy so much! _

Kara: Kevin freakishly big!

The blonde exclaimed while digging her nails into Kevin's hard abs while Helena does the same to the arm rest of the couch as her brother's tongue laps at her drippy wet folds.

Helena: Ohhhh! Right there!

She shouted before beginning to grind her hips over Kevin's face while Kara slowly but surely conquers two more thick inches of his cock.

_Oh my fuck Kara is unbelievably tight! Is this a Kryptonian thing or has it just been awhile for me?_

Kara's vaginal muscles suffocate Kevin's throbbing cock in the most pleasant way possible.

Kara: There it is! That's the most I can take.

The Kryptonian stated, groaning between sentences, if she continued to push herself she wouldn't be suprised if he tore her apart.

As Kara began to ride Kevin he started to gently nibble on his sister's clit which elicits a string of gasps and squeals of delight from her.

The trio pleasured one another for three minutes before finally reaching their breaking point.

Helena and Kara began to shudder in pure ecstacy while Kevin frees himself from Kara so he could safely shoot his seed on her stomach.

The atmosphere was plagued with the three recovering individuals panting.

Kevin: We should probably move to the bedroom.

He suggested after removing Helena from his face so he could stand upright, stepping out of his ruined sweatpants.

Kara: I agree.

The blonde said before holding out her hand, Kevin takes it without a second of hesitation.

Kara lip locks with him shortly before turning her back on him which earned her a playful slap over the ass, she giggles on her way to his bedroom.

Helena: Can you carry me?

She asked of Kevin, her eyes shut and arms out expectantly.

Kevin: Sure Lena.

The young adult picks up his weighless sister bridal style before carrying her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great war will begin in "Invasion/Issue #0.7" and Bruce, Clark, and Diana will die saving the world in "Earth's Divine Trinity/Issue #1" for those who got the idea that I was click baiting.
> 
> I'm just trying to build up to the moment and have you gain an understanding of who my OC is and care about him and his son Kilo who will be the main focus in the next chap.
> 
> Side Notes
> 
> So Hotshot runs a militia now and has weaponry that can be used against Clark & Kara. How he has these resources will be explained in future chapters.
> 
> Sider Notes
> 
> I actually partook in a threesome that played out exactly like that except the girls were of age and not superhuman but I was drunk asf so I don't particularly recall all the details lol.


	4. Explanation

I was in the middle of writing the third chapter but my annoying ass brother is so damn annoying!

He read my shit and gave me some_ "much"_ needed advice so I'll be rewriting these first three chapters!

As much as I want to keep going I can't thanks to him mainly because he has a good point and gave me some better ideas.

I'll only spoil a few since I know not many will read this.

Connor Hawke will be involved with Kevin's fight against Hotshot before joining up with The World Army post war.

Kilo will be the son of Kevin and someone else, possibly Helena, Kara, Kendra, or Sonia.

Hal Jordan won't be a Green Lantern but an Air Force pilot leading the future counterattack on Darkseid's invading forces.

Terry Sloane's Alias is Hardware since Mr. Eight just isn't really an appealing name and he kinda looks like him from Young Justice S3 in that flight armor.


End file.
